un amour à trois
by Lena Blue
Summary: Ils sont trois mais deux sont ensemble... Mais Sasuke doit d'abord être sur de ses sentiments avant de les rejoindre... quel sera son choix...


**_  
Elle soupira, ne réagissant toujours pas au mots employés par son ami qui continuer de fixer le paysage verdoyant.  
- Tu es stupide..., laissa t-elle couler hors de sa bouche alors que l'autre sursautait, surpris et pourtant, malgré cela, joyeux...  
Sans le savoir, il leva les yeux vers sa silhouette, remarquant cet anneau à son annulaire gauche. il ne l'avait pas vu et se força à réfléchir sans trop le faire.  
- Je dois être comme toi ? demanda le jeune ninja, amusé.  
- Non. Reste comme tu es, cela vaudrait mieux, lança la jeune fille dans l'air.  
Il se surprit à rire, à laisser sa voix résonner dans la plaine du bas. Le vent n'augmenta aucunement sa force, restant doux et calme, caressant leur peaux découvertes par endroits, laissant voler les cheveux blonds et bruns ondulaients doucement.  
- Tu comptes aller le voir ? lança la jeune fille, toujours debout à ses côtés.  
Il la regarda, déviant son regard vers l'anneau qui lui avait offert. Un anneau trés précieux à ses yeux, gravé d'un tourbillon avec en son centre un éventail. L'emblème de son rival, de celui qu'il ne cessait de fuir depuis que l'autre était revenu.  
Mais maintenant, il était en couple alors avait-il le droit d'avouer ses sentiments au petit-ami de Sakura et par conséquent, son ancien coéquipier ? Il n'était plus trés sur de rien, refoulant cet part d'amour envers lui, n'offrant que l'autre à elle.  
- Alors ? dit-elle tout en le fixant, remarquant son regard vide posé sur son trésor.  
- Je ne sais pas... pourquoi aller le voir quand je sais ce que je vais ressentir en le voyant... autant continuer à agir comme d'habitude avec mes sourires, murmura le blond tout en se levant, capturant la main douce dans la sienne plus calleuse que sa compagne. Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Je voulais savoir car j'hésitais à t'annoncer que Sakura et lui comptent venir nous voir pour nous annoncer une chose importante, expliqua sa petite-amie, soucieuse de la réaction du ninja.  
Il soupira et regarda le village qui vivait dans la plaine. Un village qu'il ne cessait de protéger sans arrêt malgré les coups bas à sa personne. Pourtant il restait... pour elle... pour lui... pour eux trois... Même si, sans avoir le dire, elle ressentait sa peine...  
- De plus, comptes-tu fonder un jour la lignée des Uzumaki ?  
La question le pris de court et il rougit un peu avant de la regarder. Elle était toujours là, rapidement comme doucement pour lui remonter le moral. Et si il ne pouvait pas avoir l'autre, il accepterait de fonder sa vie avec elle, même si cela serait difficile sans lui.  
- Libre à toi de savoir si tu veux une descendance pour leur transmettre ce que les autres t'ont offert... mais j'aimerais bien savoir quand même, rajouta sa compagne en lui tirant la langue.  
Il sourit doucement, prenant conscience que si il réussissait à devenir Hokage, il devrait bien évidement offrir une certaine descendance au village et puis avoir des Uzumaki-Namikaze grouillants de partout pour apprendre des techniques et devenir de grands ninjas lui plaisait. Mais si seulement elle acceptait....  
- Oui. Je compte offrir une descendance à ce village mais si seulement, tu acceptes de devenir leur mère à ces petits bourgeons, répondit-il, plongeant ses pupilles bleus dans les siennes, remarquant une flamme douce et tendre s'allumait dans ses iris tout aussi bleus mais plus foncés.  
- Serait-ce une demande en mariage, Mr Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto ?  
Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, il lui retira l'anneau, se mit à genoux, face à elle et déclara, d'une voix enroué mais tendu :  
- Veux-tu m'épouser, Gwendolyn Serra, dernier membre de ta famille et ninja de l'élément du vent ?  
Elle se lança dans un rire doux et joyeux. Doucement, elle le fit se lever et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce ne fut pas la réponse car elle l'a murmura doucement au creux de son oreille :  
- Oui, avec le plus immense des plaisirs...  
Naruto lança un " Yatta " sonore de la colline alors qu'il l'enlaçait plus fort encore et la faisait tournoyer, riant au éclats comme sa fiançée. L'anneau reprit sa place, en attendant d'avoir une véritable bague de fiançaille alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement.  
- Tu compte le leur dire pour nous ou même aller le voir pendant que Sakura est en mission ? demanda Gwen, tout en serrant la main de Naruto alors que celui-ci se raidissait un peu.  
Ils avaient repris le chemin du village, à travers les feuillages et entre le chemin que laissait passer les arbres. Hors il y avait dans sa tête, cette même question qui résnnait dans sa tête... surtout lorsqu'il passèrent devant le domaine Uchiha.  
- Non ! Je nirais pas le voir !! s'écria Naruto tout en se mettant à courir, arrachant un rire à sa fiançée qui le devança...  
_**

**__**

**_  
Non !!! Je n'irais pas le voir.... Non !! Je n'irais pas le voir...._**

Il les avait dit mais le regretter déjà alors qu'il se triturait les doigts avant que Sasuke ou même Sakura ouvre la porte pour lui répondre... Mais ce fut son ancien rival qui lui ouvrit, apparaissant en pantalon bleu arrivant à ses hanches, torse nu alors qu'il se séchait frénétiquement les cheveux...  
- Tiens, usuratonkachi !! lui lança l'Uchiha, amusé de voir celui qui le fuyait depuis son retour...  
Mais Naruto ne disait plus rien, admirant les muscles blancs et fiselés du torse ou quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de la peau blanche... Il rougit furieusement avant de se reprendre...  
- Eh bien dobe ? Tu te bloques en voyant le corps d'un homme ? le taquina Sasuke, lui laissant le passage, Entre...  
Naruto ne se fit pas prier et pénétra les lieux, se sentant rejeter par la maison... il se douta que les membres de la famille, même décédés, ne le rejettent... il le ressentais au plus profond de sa chair... et Sasuke remarqua le teint livide de son ami, ne comprenant une tel réaction...  
- Viens, on va dehors, lui proposa l'Uchiha, alors que Naruto le suivait sans rechigner...  
Il le conduisit à un immense jardin, fleuris et agréable à regarder... Sakura avait fait un sacré boulot mais lui n'en était pas fier... Car malgré son abandon face à Sakura, il continuait d'aimer Sasuke, même si Gwen était là, il lui manquait l'autre moitié dont il ne pourrait jamais toucher la peau pâle...  
- Je peux te poser une question, Naruto ?  
L'Uzumaki sursauta. Jamais Sasuke ne disait son prénom sauf si cela était grave... Mais malheureusement pour lui, il venait de l'appeler et la suite l'inquiéta... Que pouvait être cette tension qui habitait le dernier de la lignée des éventails au point ou ses épaules s'affaissaient ? Que pouvait être cette sensation de peur qui l'habitait alors que l'autre restait le dos tourné... ?  
- Pourquoi tu pars dés qu'on se voit ? demanda Sasuke tout en se retournant violemment...  
Naruto baissa la tête se refusant à répondre... Devait-il avouer cet amour, cet part d'amour qu'il ressentait envers l'être qui le fixait des ses orbes noirs, coléreux mais malgré cela, impatientes d'en connaître la raison d'une telle attitude envers sa personne...  
- Parce que je t'aime... depuis ton départ, j'ai réalisé être amoureux de toi... parce que j'ai laissé ma place à sakura plutôt que d'essayer de te dire ce que je ressens... Parce que j'ai peur de faire une connerie et qu'aprés je me retrouve enfermé dans ma chambre... Parce que... Parce que....  
- Naruto...  
- De toute façon, je me suis fiancé à Gwen et je ne compte pas la tromper... Tu comprends, ce que je ressens pour toi, je le ressens pour elle... Je veux pas... Pas aprés ce qu'elle a fait pour moi... alors excuse-moi de t'avoir quelque peu fui ou même ignorer mais l'amour fait des conneries... Je te laisse, tchao.... !!!  
Sasuke ne put dire un mot ou même un autre mais il s'ensuivit une bonne heure de solitude dans sa chambre alors que Naruto pleurait entre les bras de sa petite-amie qui lui caressait les cheveux tendrement...  
- Usuratonkachi..., lui murmura Gwen dans l'oreille avant de le coucher sur le futon afin qu'il dorme un peu tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers afin de préparer des ramens ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud...  
Naruto s'endormit, un main posé sur l'oreiller de sa fiançée, un léger sourire au lèvres, ignorant qu'une ombre aux pupilles rouges le fixait lui avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre de cuisine... Il allait savoir la vérité sur son abscence et maintenant....  
Il atterit avec grâce devant la porte et sonna, calme mais impatient... et elle vint lui ouvrir... Chacun retint une petite seconde, son souffle avant de reprendre leur air impassible mais visiblement ennuyé... Car chacun savait qu'à présent il était dépendant...  
- Bonjour à toi, Sasuke Uchiha, murmura la jeune femme tandis qu'il fixait le futon ver le fond de la pièce ou une tête blonde reposait sur un oreiller...  
- Bonjour, excuse-moi de passer à l'improviste mais puis-je te parler ? demanda Sasuke, un peu stresser à l'idée de souffrir...  
- Oui bien sûr... mais veux-tu que nous sortions plutôt que prendre le risque de le réveiller, accepta Gwen tout en montrant Naruto d'un signe de tête...  
Sans un mot, ils partirent loin de l'appartement et traversèrent les rues tout en parlant d'un petit blond à moustaches... Elle lui raconnta tout, avoua les nombreuses crises de Naruto dans ses bras... leurs sorties à deux pour ne parler que de lui... de cet aveux qu'il s'est lui-même lors de cet découverte de ses sentiments à son encontre...  
sasuke ne cessait de trembler, réalisant l'ampleur de ces gestes, la douleur qui avait violemment frappé son meilleur ami et encore d'autre choses qui le rendait mal mais qu'il cherchait malgré cela, au fil des jours à rattraper... MAis il se rendait compte de l'ampleur de sa bêtise à sortir avec Sakura... Il ne l'aimait pas comme il le pensait mais comme une soeur... alors que pour Naruto, les sensations étaient plus fortes, la douleur des ses fuites le consumaient... Et il ne savait si il pourrait encore le supporter...  
- Tu sais, Sasuke, je ne te déteste pas et je ne cherche pas à vous mettre ensemble mais j'aimerais que ce chassé-croisé s'arrête... Voir Naurto pleurait dans mes bras ou alors l'entendre t'appeler dans son sommeil m'épuise... je suis trop fatiguée pour...  
- Je vais arranger cela mais j'aimerais que tu restes toi aussi... car il n'est pas le seul à occuper mes pensées et donc... Je sais qu'aimer deux personnes à la fois et dégoutant mais je vous aime tout les deux et je veux que vous le sachiez....  
La jeune femme se stoppa, rougissant un peu n'osant dire la vérité. Mais pourtant... depuis tellement longtemps, elle aurait souhaiter que l'Uchiha lui dise ces mots... pas si vite et doucement et à force de patience, connaissant son histoire de la bouche de son fiancé...  
- Ne te force pas à me direhmmmm...  
La bouche de Sasuke s'empara de la sienne, la faisant frissoner de manière brutal et agréablement, se souvenant de sa première nuit avec Naruto. Elle répondit à son baiser, acceptant la part de sentiments de l'Uchiha à son égard mais l'image de Naruto lui parvint, vivace, l'arrachant à la douceur glacée des lèvres qui avait laissé une certaine marque sur elle...  
- Attends !!! s'écria Gwen, ses mains posés sur le torse à la peau pâle, un peu ouvert, laissant Sasuke dans un état de stupéfaction totale alors que divers passants les fixer.  
- Gwen, excuse-moi, je...  
- Non ce n'est pas ça... la vérité est que je préfère que tu t'occupes de Naruto en premier avant de faire qu'on soit tout les trois et puis, il y a Sakura... Je t'en prie, réfléchie-bien dans ta démarche car les sentiments humains que tu utilises sont trés dangereux...  
- Gwen...  
- Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de voir Naruto souffrir à cause de toi, une fois de plus, alors si'il te plaît, fais ce que tu as à faire avant de faire cela...  
L'Uchiha baissa la tête, comprenant avec beaucoup d'interêt ce que la jeune fille venait de lui expliquer, réalisant encore cette marge d'erreur, de sa part et s'apprêta à partir quand une main tendre et douce captura la sienne alors que des doigts s'entrelaçaient aux siens.  
Il sursauta et regarda la jeune femme sourire gentiment en lui lançant au creux de l'oreille, collant un peu trop son corps au sien :  
- Nous t'attendrons éternellement... mais pas trop comme même...  
Sasuke rougit sous la sensation d'une poitrine, même protéger par un pull, contre son torse et vira ses yeux vers la joue rose. Il posa ses lèvres doucement dessus avant de se retirer de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui, et de lui lancer, tendrement un petit :  
- Je te le laisse pour cette nuit et je reviendrais demain !, Tout en s'éloignant, la main levé vers le ciel, l'agitant un peu.  
Gwen passa ses doigts sur sa joue, ne réalisant toujours pas l'acte que venait de faire le ninja tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle fut contente de savoir que l'Uchiha ne chercha pas à les séparer, acceptant au contraire de les savoir fiançé ou même de les voir s'embrasser.  
Prise d'une décision volontaire de faire en sorte que Sasuke et Naruto se disent enfin ce qu'il pensent, elle retourna à l'appartement pour découvrir un Naruto Torse nu, vêtu d'un pantalon orange alors qu'il se séchait violemment les cheveux.  
Elle rougit de plaisir puis pénétra la pièce, ignorant le regard bleu sombre et affamé de l'Uzumaki la fixant, regardant ses amins retirant son t-shirt rose, dévoilant un soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge, la rendant appétissante.  
- Tu parlais avec Sasuke, il y a un instant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda NAruto tout en s'approchant d'elle.  
- Oui, je lui expliquais un peu ce qui s'était passé pendant le temps qu'il n'était pas là jusqu'à maintenant et tu sais quoi, il s'en ai voulu, lui révéla sa fiançée, contre lui, son dos contre le torse humide et chaud du ninja blond.  
Naruto ressera sa prise, acceptant cette explication tout comme le baiser de Sasuke envers elle. Il n'était pas jaloux, au contraire, lui-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de succomber face à elle lorsque leurs yeux aussi bleu l'un que l'autre étaient amenés à se croiser.  
Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver sans que rien ne puisse changer les sentiments. de plus, NAruto avait beau aimer profondément l'Uchiha, il en restait qu'il aimait la femme qu'il tenait serrer contre lui, suffisamment pour la laisser s'échapper au loin de lui...  
Pourtant, elle revenait toujours vers le bourgeon de feuille qu'il était, se reposant toujours pour retourner voleter dans le ciel bleu. Un papillon doux aux couleurs vives et chaudes prenant le temps de savourer chaques moment tout en sa compagnie.  
- Naruto ? appela Gwen en faisant sortir doucement le jeune Uzumaki de ses pensées.  
- Hm ?  
- Je voudrais t'emmener quelque part... tu voudrais bien me suivre ? demanda la jeune femme, en se retournant pour faire face à lui...  
Il la regarda, remarquant cette lueur farouche dans ce bleu sombre que possédait ses pupilles, puis dévia son regard vers la poitrine ferme, enfermé dans un soutien-gorge rouge bordeaux en dentelle, rehaussé d'une perle au centre.  
- Aurais-je le droit d'y toucher si je te suis ? taquina le ninja alors que sa petite-amie riait aux éclats, s'éloignant de lui, laissant un courant d'air frais passer sur la peau mate.  
- Autant que tu voudras mais habille-toi d'abord et dépêche-toi sinon rien pour ce soir !! déclara Gwen en filant sous la douche.  
Naruto sourit amoureusement et fila prendre un t-shirt noir puis ébourrifa ses cheveux dorés, remarquant le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Depuis maintenant 7 ans qu'il était ninja, et depuis maintenant 4 ans qu'il était avec elle. Le temps passait tellement vite mais pas assez pour lui.  
Sasuke était revenu mais il n'arrivait plus à ne voir que lui et il désirait avoir un enfant. Avec elle et trés vite, peut-être maintenant mais cela attendrait qu'elle l'ait emmené là ou elle voulait aller. Parce que, si une nouvelle vie commençait pour lui, il voulait dés à présent le faire maintenant et transmettre son savoir à ses descendants et autres.  
- Et vous serez fier de moi... murmura Naruto tout en regardant la photo de ses parents.  
Dans la salle de bain, Gxen entendit ses mots et sourit. Oui, ils seront fiers de lui comme ils l'ont toujours été et cela jusqu'a la fin des temps.

**__**

**__**

Le hangar emplie de peinture se trouvait à l'écart du village. Ce n'était qu'un gigantesque hangar de rien du tout, emplie de peinture quelque peu trés nudistes, représentants les mêmes hommes en sa compagnies, dans divers endroit, divers positions et autres. ( mieux vaut ne pas tous citer )  
Lorsque Naruto pénétra l'endroit, il rougit pour finir par être émerveillé par la profondeur et la sexualité des toiles, pardonnez le mot, remarquant les personnages et sourit narquoisement tandis que la jeune femme s'avançait plus loin.  
Vers le centre du mur central face à la porte, accrochée au mur, une oeuvre, peut-être la pire par rapport au autres, démontrait toute l'intensité du désir des trois êtres qui la composaient avec en fond, un délicieux et brûlant mélange de couleur chaude, virant du rouge bordeax à l'éclat doré du soleil.  
Et situé en dessous de la peinture, un imposant futon à trois places aux draps rouges bordeaux en satin attira le regard du ninja qui entreprit de se dévêtir. Gwen fut amusé de la tournure des événements, ne s'attendant aucunement à se voir plaquer sur le lit, à demi-nue tandis que son petit-ami, redécouvrait les contours de son corps, réhaussant encore plus la chaleur du portrait.  
- Naruto, ne serais-tu pas impatient ? taquina la jeune femme, se redressant pour se retrouver en position assise sur les genoux de Naruto qui suçait voracement les seins et leurs pointes, cherchant encore l'odeur maritime sur la peau de sa fiançée.  
- Si... trés impatient sachant que j'ai une demande à te faire, répondit d'une voix rauque, le blond, fixant les yeux bleus sombres de son amante.  
- Une demande ? A quel sujet ?  
- Je voudrais qu'on ai un enfant et je voudrais qu'on le fasse ici et maintenant ! lança le garçon, surprenant la jeune femme qui rougit furieusement, acceptes-tu ma demande, petit chat ?  
Elle rougit de plaisir, redessinant de ses doigts, les moustaches sur les joues mates ainsi que les paupières, la bouche ainsi que la douceur qu'avait son regard, posé sur elle. Il frémit de plaisir, se sentant encore plus affamer.  
Etait-il possible d'aimer, de chérir une femme aussi simple, aussi gentille et pourtant éffrayante dans ses colères ou ses crises d'hysteries. Rare était le moment ou elle se mettait à pleurer, à désirer de retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait, se serrant contre lui. Lui lui murmurait des mots d'amour, de réconfort, la rendant plus sereine avant qu'elle ne réclame ses lèvres, les léchant doucement, attisant son désir.  
Mais à présent, il désirait être plus qu'un amant et un ami, bien plus qu'un fiançé, il voulait être son mari et le père de ses enfants, la voir tenir leur bébé avec un sourire chaud et tendre posé sur le petit être qu'elle mettrait au monde.  
- Petit chat ? Si tu ne veux pas, dis-le moi et puis on attendras mais dis-le !! je t'aime tu sais, c'est aussi fort que pour l'autre mais j'ai besoin de savoir, répond-moi, petit chat !! paniqua Naruto en voyant le mutisme de Gwen et posa sa tête contre son ventre, ressentant presque la sensation de sentir un être dans son ventre.  
Il pouvait presque ressentir le petit coup que donnerait son fils, lui arrchant un sourire et il déposa un baiser sur le ventre un peu rond et couvert par le t-shirt rouge qu'elle avait enfilait aprés sa douche.  
- Mais bébé, ce n'est pas ça mais ce que tu demandes, tu l'as déjà éxaucé, lui dit la jeune femme en passant sa main dans les épis d'or, souriant devant le regard interrogatif du blond.  
- De quoi tu parles ? Ma demande , je l'ai déjà éxaucé ? Tu es.... enceinte, petit chat ? demanda le ninja, surpris et impatient.  
- Oui. depuis cette nuit dans la forêt ou tu m'as fait crier de plaisir... je suis enceinte depuis 2 semaines et je désirais te le dire ici d'ou la raison de t'avoir amené là, bébé... je sais que j'aurais du le faire plutôt mais je voulais que cela soit une surprise de plus à cet journée.  
Il fut surpris puis un immense bonheur le captura alors qu'il plaquait sa fiançée sur le lit, souriant d'un air mutin face à ce regard surpris mais si sombre lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur lui.  
- Naruto ? Tout va bien ? demanda la jeune fille, surpris.  
Sans attendre une réponse de la jeune fille, il la déshabilla, dévorant son corps de ses yeux bleus clairs alors que ses doigts glissaient sur les courbes féminines, l'invitant à redécouvrir ses petits points qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir.  
Elle sourit doucement, capturant la bouche chaude de son amant, la dévorant furieusement alors que Naruto s'allongeait à ses côtés, répondait à cet échange buccal un peu oser. Les doits fins du jeune homme glissaient sur la peau rose, rouge par endroit, pinçant les seins tendus, glissant sa langue dans le cou, mordillant la chair au parfum maritime.  
Elle rougit, laissant un doux soupir s'échappaient de ses lèvres. La main féminine caressa le flan, repassant sur une vieille blessure de mission, cicatrisée mais gardant une certaine marque. Elle se pencha dessus et mordilla le bout de peau bléssé, le léchant, laissant une rougeur apparaître tandis qu'il souriait de plaisir de voir cette femme soignait ces blessures de cette façon.  
- Petit chat, tu as faim ? demanda langoureusement le ninja en se mettant sur le dos, ses bras derrière la tête, ses yeux fixant le plafond blanc.  
Elle ne dis rien mais caressa sensiblement une bosse au niveau de son pantalon. Elle passa sa langue dessus, aggripant les hanches alors que Naruto se cambrait, appréçiant cette attention toute particulière.  
- Petit chat... amour...  
Elle sourit et continua son manège, ressentant une caresse au niveau de sa nuque. Il rougit, rejetant sa tête en arrière alors qu'elle libérait son membre, caressa la veine qui pulsait sous la peau tendue d'un doigts, soufflant doucement dessus. Il frissona, aggripant fermement la chevelure brune alors qu'elle se "nourrissait" à sa façon, ronronnant sur la barre de chair emplie de sang et de désir.  
- Bébé aime ce que fais son petit chat, n'est-ce pas ? taquina la jeune femme tout en remontant au visage de son amour qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux.  
- Petit... chat... amour... tu as si faim que ça ? murmura péniblement le jonin blond alors qu'il caressait la nuque fermement, riant presque face à cet mine contrit qu'elle lui offrit avant de lui répondre amoureusement :  
- J'ai toujours faim de mon renard préféré...  
Il se surprit à rire de plaisir alors qu'elle reprenait sa caresse, calmant brusquement le fou rire de Naruto. Bon sang, ce qu'elle était belle et folle dans ces moments d'intimité. Plus que les autres femmes et suffisament pour le faire perdre la tête. Il lui appartenait et personne ne pourrait changer cela car il avait accepté ce sentiment envers elle depuis 4 ans aussi était-il inutile d'essayer de changer les choses.  
Mais jamais il ne regrettait son choix de sortir avec elle. Chaques secondes, il découvrait une nouvelle part de son caractère. Une découverte délicieuse en plus de cette caresse, ces petites douceurs qu'elle lui prodiguait alors qu'il se cambrait de plus en plus.  
La résistance à s'abandonner au plaisir fut longue mais non exitante pour elle qui avala le liquide précieux alors que son homme succombait, susurrant doucement son prénom... Elle jubila de voir son bras replié sur son visage, cachant ses pupilles lapis-lazuli embrumé de désir alors qu'elle embrassait ses hanches, les léchant par gourmandises...  
- Petit chat... est-ce une impression ou tu en as trés envie aujourd'hui ? demanda le jonin blond, se redressant pour lever le visage de son amour vers lui.  
- Hum... ce n'est pas une impression, ni un rêve et encore moin un fantasme... déclara Gwen, s'asseyant sur ses genoux, toujours vêtue de son pull alors qu'elle ne portait que sa culotte en dehors, de plus, je ne t'ai pas sentit refuser cette caresse il me semble, non ? rajouta t-elle en penchant sa tête vers le côté...  
Il sourit et embrassa sa bien-aimée, caressa son dos sous son pull rose bonbon, laissant sa langue glisser le long de la machoire avant de mordiller la clavicule alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière, réprimant un doux soupir d'aise.  
Les mains mates s'empressèrent d'enlever le pull, laissant la poitrine ferme et appétissante apparaître devant le regard affamé du ninja, puis déscendirent le long des hanches et caressèrent, jouèrent avec l'élastique du sous-vêtement bordeaux alors que sa bouche s'affairait à lécher et taquiner la poitrine de la jeune femme, laissant son imagination le guider dans ses gestes.  
La première nuit entre les deux amants avait été tendu mais néanmoins emplie d'amour et de tendresse, Gwen étant aussi vierge alors que Naruto avait déjà eu plusieurs experiences sexuelles avec des hommes et des femmes mais ne voulant pas blesser celle qui représentait à ses yeux comme un petit chat qui demander ses caresses.  
Puis les autres nuits furent plus passionels et ( on va dire la vérité ) follement bestial, du aux participations d'un démon-renard qui aimait bien entendre hurler la jeune femme. Gwen apprit à donner du plaisir à un homme, laissant son coeur la guider alors que le blond refusait de forcer sa belle.  
Mais il ne put résister plus longtemps lorsqu'elle lui adressa une mimique, le suppliant de ses yeux bleux sombres de la laisser faire. il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer d'elle et de ses caresses, se jurant d'être fidèle et le restant, surprenant bon nombre d'homme.  
Il l'allongea entre les draps, descendant sa bouche le long de son corps alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux, tendrement, amoureusement, fredonnant un air musical qu'il n'avaient pu oublier, l'air de leur rencontre, celui qui avait fait que leur regards se soient croisés.  
- Petit chat chante ? demanda Naruto, la tête levée vers son visage alors qu'elle fixait le plafond.  
- Oui... je voulais savoir si j'avais une jolie voix, bébé, mais je doute un peu, avoua Gwen, rougissant un peu alors que son amant se mettait à sa hauteur.  
- Petit chat...  
- Parce que, même si tu me rassure, je ressens toujours cette peur de te voir me laisser toute seule alors que je t'aime plus fort à chaque fois que je te regarde tel que tu es... Ca m'effraie et j'ai besoin de me rassurer alors je chante cette chanson le soir... et tu te blottis plus fort contre moi... Je...  
- Gwen, dés le moment ou je t'ai vu, j'ai ressentit ce sentiment que beaucoup d'autres avant moi ont éprouvé, alors peu importe ce que dirons les autres, celle que je veux, c'est toi, murmura Naruto, collant la jeune fille contre lui, l'embrassant plus fortement encore alors qu'elle se frottait contre lui.  
Les mains féminines se plongèrent dans une chevelure dorée alors que les deux bouches dansaient au rythme des deux bassins, arrachant des soupirs rauques et des gémissement plaintifs. Puis les lèvres du jonin descendirent dans le cou et mordit la chair rose de cette peau au parfum maritime, alors qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière...  
- Maintenant, laisse-moi t'aimer toute la nuit et toute la vie, mon amour, dit-il alors qu'il reprenait son exploration de ce corps de femme, tout en rondeur et en sel.  
Elle sourit, laissant sa peuar s'envoler alors qu'il continuait ses caresses, frottant son nez contre sa peau, remontant vers son visage pour regoutter cette bouche, alors que sa main droite lap préparaait à sa venue, ne voulant la voir souffrir, la sentant se cambrer contre lui alors qu'elle enlacait ses bras autour de sa nuque, suçant la langue de son amour.  
- Hm..., gémit la jeune femme, aggripant fortement Naruto, le griffant malgré elle alors qque le plaisir prenait possession d'elle, attisant plus encore son besoin de lui.  
Il descendit dans son cou, le suçotant, continuant sa caresse insidueuse, adimirant par moments, cette femme qui rejetait la tête en arrière, s'empalant d'elle-même sur les doigts joueurs qui la taquinait mais lui faisait tant de bien.  
- Na..ru...to... bébé...  
Il leva la tête vers son visage, fermant les yeux pour se retenir de la prendre, de capturer cette force de la nature au creux de ses bras alors que dehors, la lune inondait de ses rayons, la terre de konoha endormie, éclairant également un jeune homme aux cheveux de nuits regardait vers l'astre à la paleur blafarde mais malgré cela tant aimé.  
Le mouvement de leurs hanches ne permettaient de savoir qu'elle était le bon rythme, ni même qui était la personne qui l'enchaînait. Leurs respirations hachés résonnaient dans le hangar, attisant plus fortement le désir de prendre posession de l'autre.  
Naruto accéléra plus férocement, alors qu'elle continuait de griffer son dos, s'accrochant à lui, glissant par moment du à la sueur. Le jeune homme accéléra la cadence, gémissant férocement, se redressant pour regarder la jeune femme, diminuant la vitesse pour fustrer encore plus sa belle qui caressa ses joues griffés alors que le bleu sombre se cachait derrière les paupières qui se firent plus lourdes alors que le plaisir augmentait.  
- Petit chat, je veux entendre ta jolie voix... petit chat..., gémis Naruto alors qu'il la redressait, écoutant avec un vrai délice les petits miaulements qu'elle poussait sous les coups de reins qui recommençèrent à s'accélérer, alors qu'ils se recouchaient entre les draps.  
- Bébé... bébé... amour...  
- Chut, petit chat..., susurra à l'oreille, le blond, souriant...  
Les miaulements commençèrent à augmenter de son, attisant encore plus, l'envie de vite en finir pour recommençait cette danse sexy et brûlante. L'amour se lisait dans leur regards alors qu'enfin le plaisir inondait leur corps, les laissants encore plus affamés qu'au début de leurs ébats.  
LA nuit fut courte pour les deux amants tandis que seul, dans sa chambre, Sasuke ouvrait les yeux, se sentant mal du à son manque de ses chéris. Un manque qu'il comptait bien remplir rapidement...


End file.
